Thor
"I would rather be a good man than a great king." : ―Thorsrc Thor Odinson is the prince of Asgard and a former member of the Avengers. When his irresponsible behavior threatened his homeland, he was stripped of his power and banished by his father Odin to Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, found love in Jane Foster, and helped to save his new friends froma destructive threat sent by his jealous adoptive brotherLoki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father and was granted access to his power once more. After being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor visited Earth to retrieve Loki after Loki began his attempt to take over the world. He joined the Avengers and fought with them against the Chitauri during the Battle of New York. After he returned to Asgard he helped theAsgardian armies restore peace to the Nine Realms. He fought against the Dark Elves during the Second Dark Elf Conflict, killing their leader, Malekith, and ending the threat. During these events, he was reunited with Jane Foster after she became host to the Aether and became a target of the Dark Elves. Eventually, the Aether was removed from her body and the Dark Elves were defeated. Thor renounced his claim to the throne and left Asgard for Earth so he could stay with Foster. During his stay, Thor helped the Avengers once again, this time fighting against HYDRA. Following HYDRA's defeat, the team had to stop Ultron, a rogue invention created by Tony Stark. Once Ultron was defeated, Thor went back to Asgard to investigate the visions he saw when being manipulated by Scarlet Witch, which showed him the Infinity Stones. Biography Early Life : "When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all, just as you did father." "A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it." : ―Thor and Odinsrc Thor had an idyllic childhood, brought up in Asgard as the treasured son ofOdin and his wife Frigga. His best friend and playmate was his adopted brother Loki, and though they were rivals for their father's throne, they still remained close companions.1 Loki was taught magic by their mother, while Thor was taught how to be a warrior by their father.2 Brought up in the warrior culture of the Asgardians, Thor valued strength, courage, and loyalty above all else. He desired to be exactly like his father, the war hero, and received the powerful hammer, Mjølnir. Thor often remarked on the monsters he would slay and the wars he would win once he was king.1 Warrior Thor proved himself a great warrior, often leading his band of warriors, which included Lady Sif, Loki, and theWarriors Three on adventures. However, he was also known to be reckless when Loki jokingly reminded him that he would be dead had he not used a smoke veil to allow them to escape during one battle.1 Thor also defeated Imir, a rogue Asgardian who threatened to take control of Asgard and kidnapped several Dwarves. While Imir managed to get the upper hand on Thor, he was eventually defeated when Thor electrocuted him with Mjølnir.3 Loki's Schemes Delayed Coronation : "Do you swear to cast aside your selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?" "I swear!" "And on this day, I Odin, All-Father, will proclaim you..." : ―Odin and Thorsrc Odin decided to make Thor king and ruler of Asgard as he was about to finally enter the Odinsleep after putting it off for so long. Thor reveled in the ceremony and underwent the passage of becoming king from Odin. As Odin was about to name Thor King, he sensed that Frost Giantshad sneaked into Asgard and into his vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin, Thor and Loki went to the vault to find the Frost Giants had already been slain by The Destroyer. Seeing how close they had come to stealing the artefacts, Thor declared that they must go toJotunheim and show their strength to ensure the Giants would never trespass in Asgard again. Odin replied that the trespassers were only a few, not an invading force and that they paid for their crime with their lives, but Thor insisted that as King of Asgard he would lead an army to Jotunheim as Odin had done before him. Odin reminded him that he was not King yet and ordered him not to attack.1 Attacking Jotunheim : "Thor, it's madness!" "Madness? What sort of madness?" "We're going to Jotunheim." : ―Loki, Volstagg, and Thorsrc In their quarters, Thor began throwing tables around in anger. Lokiconvinced him that he was right and they must go to Jotunheim to confront King Laufey. As they were talking Lady Sif and the Warriors Three arrived. Thor announced they were going to Jotunheim and that he would lead them to victory, although they were initially skeptical over the risks, Thor reminded them of their past victories and soon changed their minds. They traveled to the Bifrost Bridge and sought Heimdall's permission for passage to Jotunheim. Heimdall granted it and sent them to Jotunheim, but warned that if they got into trouble they would not be granted entrance back. In Jotunheim, Thor led the warriors to KingLaufey's chamber where the giant warned them to leave while he still allowed them. One of the Frost Giants approached Thor before Loki led him away. Thor remained silent until the Frost Giant called Thor a princess. Thor unleashed his anger and the mighty power ofMjølnir and the warriors bravely battled the Frost Giants. Fandralwas struck by a Frost Giant and warned Thor to pull back. Thor told them to leave while he battled the Frost Giants alone.1As his friends left and reached the Bifrost Bridge, Thor unleashed the full power of Mjølnir and erupted the ground around him killing hundreds of Frost Giants, before flying at full speed to kill Laufey's beast that was chasing the Asgardians. Laufey and his whole army then surrounded Thor and his friends, who were driven back to the edge of a cliff.Before they attacked, Odin arrived and warned Laufey by telling him to preserve the peace and not respond to the actions of a boy. Laufey said that war had already begun,and Odin transported himself and the other Asgardians back to Asgard.1 Banishment : "Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of these realms!" : ―Odinsrc Back in the Bifrost, Thor told the Warriors Three to take Fandral to the Healing Room. Odin then chastised Thor for his reckless actions saying that he would sacrifice the lives of innocent people to go to war and that they were not the actions of a King, but a warrior. Thor told Odin he was an old man and a fool. Odin then took Mjølnir from Thor and removed his powers before using the Bifrost to banish Thor to Earth.1 Exiled to Earth : "You! What realm is this? Alfheim, Niflheim?" "New Mexico?" : ―Thor and Darcy Lewissrc Thor was sent through the Bifrost Bridge arriving to Earth in awormhole, which was being studied by Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Erik Selvig and their understudy Darcy Lewis. Thor stood only to be knocked over by the truck they were driving. He awoke, eventually realizing he was on Earth, and began shouting to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. The humans believed Thor to be crazy and when Lewis threatened Thor with a Taser, he was disgusted at her actions and she tasered him. He awoke in a hospital with a man over him saying he that was about to take some blood. Unaware of his surroundings, Thor attacked the hospital staff and security guards taking on dozens before being sedated. He awoke again to find himself strapped down but managed to squeeze out of the restraints and headed for the exit before being hit again by a car, again driven by Foster. They took him back to their Wormhole Research Center where Foster gave him some clothes.1 Misunderstandings : "I need a horse!" "We don't have horses, just dogs, cats, birds." "Then give me one of those large enough to ride." : ―Thor and the Pet Store Workersrc Thor said that he was hungry and they took him to Isabel's Diner. He ate enormous amounts of food astonishing the three before smashing his cup on the floor demanding another drink. Foster told him that if he wanted another he should ask nicely; Thor then overheard Pete and Jake talking about a "satellite" that had crashed to Earth. Thor realized it was Mjølnir and asked for directions. He said goodbye to Foster, Lewis, and Selvig and began to walk to Mjølnir. Realizing as a mortal the walk was too far, Thor went to the local pet store and demanded a horse. The owner said that they did not have horses only cats, dogs and other house animals to which Thor asked for one large enough to ride; instead all he received was a very confused look from the shop worker. He left unsatisfied only to see Jane Foster again who offered him a ride to the crash site in her car, to which Thor happily accepted.1 Unworthy : "Once I retrieve Mjølnir, I will return to you the items they stole from you. Deal?" "No. You think you're gonna just walk in and walk out?" "No. I'm gonna fly out." : ―Thor and Jane Fostersrc Foster told Thor that S.H.I.E.L.D. had stolen all of her research. Thor promised to tell her everything she wanted to know about the wormholes when he reclaimed what was his. They arrived at the site to find it covered by a makeshift research facility. As they looked over the facility, Thor gave Foster his jacket as he correctly predicted it would begin to rain momentarily. When Foster questioned how he planned to walk out with their equipment, Thor informed her that he intended to fly out. Thor entered and took down Agents Jackson and Delancey before being noticed and began making his way to Mjølnir. Thor began taking down guard after guard, even without his Asgardian Strength his fighting skills still outmatched many of the Agents. As Thor approuched Mjølnir he was confronted by a particularly big guard whom Thor ultimately defeated outside. Thor was unaware that the entire time Clint Barton was taking aim and preparing to shoot him with an arrow. Finally at Mjølnir, Thor rejoiced before gripping his mighty hammer but could not lift it; using all of his mortal strength, he still could not lift it. Knowing his father had taken his powers away from him, he screamed at the heavens and fell to his knees. As the guards arrested him he noticed a small Asgardian symbol appear on Mjølnir, and became heartbroken that he may never see his home again.1 Captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. : "Can I come home?" "The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." "Yes but couldn't we find a way?" "Mother has forbidden your return, this is goodbye brother. I'm so sorry." "No, I am sorry. Thank you for coming here." : ―Thor and Lokisrc He was taken for questioning by Agent Phil Coulson but did not respond to any questions, Coulson was convinced he must be special forces due to his remarkable fighting skills. Thor remained silent and refused to answer Coulson's questions; however the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent informed him that sooner or later they would find out what they wanted to know. When Coulson left for a moment, Loki then arrived in front of him. Thor asked about Jotunheim and demanded to speak to their father; however, Loki informed him that Odin was dead and that in Thor's absence, Loki had been made ruler of Asgard. When Thor asked if he could go home Loki explained that Thor must remain on Earth to maintain peace with Jotunheim, when Thor tried to argue, Loki told him that their mother Frigga had forbidden his return. Thor agreed to the arrangement and said goodbye to his brother, thanking him for coming to him and informing him of their father's death. Agent Coulson then returned to find Thor saying goodbye to thin air.Dr. Erik Selvig then approached telling S.H.I.E.L.D. that Thor was Dr.Donald Blake, their colleague who was drunk and very upset about the loss of their equipment, and Agent Coulson let him go so that he could follow them. Thor and Selvig went for a drink where Selvig asked Thor to leave in the morning. He agreed and they share another drink. After a few more drinks Thor's drinking prowess led to them getting into a bar brawl and Thor took a heavily drunk Selvig back to Foster's camper.1 Personality Initially before his banishment Thor was conceited, arrogant, immature and stubborn. He had proven to to be very bloodthirsty and craved war. In his childhood if he became king he jested that he'll hunt down the Frost Giants and slay them all. His adoptive brother Loki even comments that Thor would have killed the entire race of Frost Giants with his bare hands. Thor appeared to be aggressive and reckless after the vault on Asgard was broken in. Thor and his friends launched an all-out attack on Jotunheim, ignoring the fact that they'd be sorely outnumbered which seems to stem from his arrogance. Thor was quick to anger, when the Frost Giants had ruined his coronation since he was seen angrily flipping over a table. When he was later insulted by a Frost Giant on Jotunheim whom he decapitates the using Mjølnir. Due to coming from royalty, Thor showed a complete lack of manners. He had smashed a cup of a drink that he liked while bellowing "another", thinking it appropriate. And while at the pet store he demanded a horse. Thor was shown to be somewhat egotistical while being restrained by doctors and guards at a hospital he describes himself as "mighty." He was also left dumbfounded when he found himself restrained only claiming in disbelief "it's not possible." When his irresponsibility and arrogance placed his home and the Nine Realms in danger, his father, Odin, banished him to Earth and stripped him of all his powers. He was then placed into a state of depression when he had discovered that he was no longer worthy of Mjølnir's power. However, during his time on Midgard Thor fell in love with the human Jane Foster and finally learnt humility, honor and bravery. After his adoptive brother Loki sends the Destroyer to kill him, he selflessly gave his own life for the town and finally became worthy of Mjølnir. Given Malekith's quest for the Aether, Thor had become more responsible as once the Bifrost was destroyed, the Nine Realms fell into chaos and he took it upon himself to safeguard the worlds of the Nine Realms. He still appeared to be hot-tempered as when he met with Iron Man the first time and the two battled in the woods. Thor was destined to become the King of Asgard however he realized that he couldn't protect the Realms from the throne and denied his birthright. After defeating Ultron, Thor left the Avengers to find the rest of the Infinity Stones. Powers and Abilities Powers As the first born son of Odin, Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among theAsgardians. However, some of his attributes are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor is the second most powerful Asgardian in the Nine Realms, second only to his father, Odin the All-Father. Thor is a Norse warrior god, trained and skilled in the arts of battle, which he has practiced for thousands of years. He is recognized to relying solely on his superior fighting ability, strength, and nigh invulnerability. Following his banishment to Earth, Thor greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability. Due to his immense power and disciplined perspective, Thor often has to hold back during a fight due to the destruction his strength may cause to his surroundings, such as his fight on the Helicarrier with Hulk. When he does let loose with his powers, Thor is capable of decimating much of his surroundings, such as when he shattered an entire ice shelf during a battle on Jotunheim. * Asgardian Physiology: As an Asgardian, Thor has several superhuman abilities. ** Superhuman Strength: As an Asgardian, specifically the son of Odin, Thor is the strongest Asgardian alive, apart from Odin himself. His incredible superhuman strength enables him to overpower normal humans, Frost Giants, Chitauri aliens, Dark Elves, Ultron Sentries, and various other species within or beyond the Nine Realms. He can lift or move immensely heavy objects effortlessly and can squash traditionally durable objects- such as Iron Man's gauntlets- as if he was crushing a soda can. Thor's strength extends to his ability to leap great distances. With his strength, Thor is able to take on multiple enemies at once, using Mjølnir to send large groups of enemies, like the Frost Giants, the Chitauri, or Ultron Sentries flying one by one with each strike. Using his weapon Mjølnir, Thor's strength is compounded, as he is able to swing his mighty hammer with great speed and force. Thor's strength is so great, that he can throw his hammer with enough force to break through nearly any barrier, whether it be stone, metal or dark energy. His strength is so great, that strikes with Mjølnir are usually fatal, knocking out opponents with one hit, and only beings of incredible power, like Hulk and Malekith, can take multiple direct hits from Thor. Hence, Thor was able to shatter a massive Kronan, take down a Leviathan, and even break the Bifrost Bridge, all with only several blows of his hammer. Thor's immense strength also enabled him to break out of an extremely durable confinement capsule (specifically designed to hold Hulk), stop a mighty punch from the Hulk with his own hand, and punch the latter in the face hard enough to make him stagger. Thor also went toe-to-toe in a prolonged battle against Malekith, whose strength was greatly compounded by the Aether, and ultimately defeated him. During the Battle of Sokovia Thor was able to easily catch a falling car with one arm, saving the family trapped inside it. ** Superhuman Speed: Thor can move at extreme superhuman speeds. Thor tackled Hulk through the wall of a Helicarrier in a split second, visibly appearing as a blur. ** Superhuman Agility: Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his considerable size and body density. He was able to dodge the wing of a jet fighter thrown at him by the Hulk while they battled in the hangar bay of the Helicarrier. ** Superhuman Durability: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, making him nigh-invulnerable. Even when he was stripped of his powers, Thor was still amazingly resilient due to his dense body, withstanding several energy blasts from the Destroyer. When he is at full power and armed with Mjølnir, Thor possesses nigh-invulnerability, including resistance to powerful energy blasts, immense blunt force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. He survived a direct near point blank range blast from Gungnir blasting him out of Odin's chamber, and falling several hundred feet to the ground, showing no visible signs of injury. Thor withstood a 400%-charged repulsor blast fromIron Man, was barely affected by Quicksilver smashing into him at supersonic speeds, and even a mighty punch from Hulk only gave him a nosebleed. During his final battle with Malekith, Thor was even able to survive being hit by quite a few tendrils of the Aether Infinity Stone energy, without any permanent damage. When he is injured, Thor's physique allows him to shrug off minor injuries such as small stab wounds from Asgardian blades, or allows him to withstand a direct blow in the face from a massive Frost Giant and laugh afterwards. However, when matched with a rare enemy that is stronger than himself, like the Kursed Algrim, Thor will eventually sustain injuries and increasingly show signs of exertion and fatigue. ** Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. However, due to his Asgardian physiology, Thor is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being. After seemingly being killed by the Destroyer and proving himself worthy of Mjølnir once again, Thor regained his full power and immediately healed himself in seconds. Despite receiving mild to severe stab wounds from Asgardian blades on several occasions, after working past the initial pain of the injury, Thor was able to quickly recover and continue fighting. After the brutal beating he suffered from Algrim on Svartalfheim, upon arriving to Earth, he had nearly completely recovered. ** Longevity: Thor, like all other Asgardians, is not truly immortal as it is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. More accurately Asgardians are extremely long lived beings. Thor ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is at least 1,000 or more years old; more than likely born shortly before the last great war between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. * Power Empowerment via Mjølnir: Thor is able to cast supernatural abilities when wielding Mjølnir. These abilities include: "You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." *: ―Captain Americasrc *:* Weather Control: Wielding Mjølnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes, and torrential rains on a moment's notice. He summoned an isolated class 5 tornado while battling the Destroyer, as well as summoning lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Jotunheim. The Norse myths and legends regarded him as a Thunder God because of the hammer's influence over the weather. *:** Lightning: Thor's main weapon while using Mjølnir is the ability to summon a lightning bolt from the surrounding skyline. While it is unable to generate electricity on its own, Mjølnir is able to attract the ambient electricity from the surrounding atmosphere and redirect it towards a given target. However, this also puts a limit on the extent to which Thor can use this power at any given time. While on Jotunheim, Thor summoned a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape. During the Battle of New York he used the spire of the Chrysler building to channel a massive lightning bolt, which he directed at the portal of the Chitauri to deter a portion of the enemy reinforcements. *:: "Is this how you normally look?" "More or less." *:: ―Jane Foster and Thorsrc *::* Material Transformation: By summoning lightning from the sky into Mjølnir, Thor's clothes are transformed into his armor. *::* Mystical Link: Mjølnir obeys Thor's commands as though it were driven by a form of intelligence. Mjølnir went to Thor when it was in a crater miles away, arriving in seconds. Mjølnir will return to Thor whenever he throws it at an opponent. While battling the Hulk in a hanger of the Helicarrier, Thor summoned Mjølnir from another room and it came crashing through the Helicarrier to get to him. *::* Flight: Thor is capable of hurling Mjølnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. How fast is not specified, but he was able to remain aloft in the middle of a Class 5 tornado, and traverse the distance from his father's chambers to Heimdall's observatory and back again in seconds. Using Mjølnir, Thor can also move across the New Mexico desert in a matter of seconds. While flying Thor can use his speed to strike enemies with immense force, such as when he killed a large creature on Jotunheim by flying through it's skull. *::* Projectile Enhancement: Mjølnir's enchantment allows its worthy wielders to swing it nearly effortlessly yet in reality it is as heavy as a mountain to an average person. Its ability to manipulate its weight allows Thor to hurl Mjølnir at great speeds by holding onto the leather thong and whirling it like a flail. In Jotunheim, he bashes the Frost Giants around him, then throws Mjølnir, making it hit multiple Frost Giants in it's path in moments. Quicksilver and Hulk were pinned down by Mjølnir's awesome weight. *::* Energy Projection: With Mjølnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. With Mjølnir, Odin projects a powerful mystical blast of energy using it to channel an energy blast through it, taking away all of Thor's superhuman powers and destroys what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it off of him and throwing him into the Bifrost. Abilities *:* Master Combatant: Thor is the greatest and most powerful warrior in Asgard since Odin, and is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. Thor is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war and various fighting techniques by his teachers in Asgard. He is proficient, even masterful in numerous areas of combat, including hand-to-hand and various forms of weaponry available in Asgard, including spears and swords with over centuries of combat experience. He is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and in warfare, having fought and defeated over a hundred warriors in Nornheim and battle hordes of Frost Giants with great ease in Jotunheim. He was able to fight and gain the advantage with nearly a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, while powerless, weakened, and mortal. With only his vast fighting skills and experience, as Phil Coulson stated "he made his men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." He was able to maneuver around the larger Hulk and strike him with ease. He also went toe to toe with the highly skilled Dark ElfMalekith, and ultimately defeated him after a prolonged battle. During the Battle of Sokovia, Thor fought and destroyed many Ultron Sentries effortlessly, prompting an irritated Ultron to tackle him away and deal with him personally. *:: "It's all in the swing." *:: ―Thorsrc *::* Hammer Mastery: After centuries of practice wielding his hammer, Thor is a master of fighting with Mjølnir and is proficient in hammer throwing. He can even block several energy shots with Mjølnir from the Destroyer, Loki's Scepter andChitauri weaponry. *::* Master Tactician: For centuries he has led Asgard, including highly skilled warriors such as Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, into battle against forces with great leadership and employing strategies and tactics adapted from various civilizations across the Nine Realms, including forgotten ones. Equipment Mjølnir *::: "You want me to put the hammer down!?" *::: ―Thor to Captain Americasrc Thor has been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjølnir, that was forged from the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjølnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a traditional war hammer, has a number of elemental based powers. It has been stated by Odin himself that Mjølnir's power has no equal. Mjølnir itself is extremely durable,and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected three blast from the Destroyer (which was able to disintegrate anything that it hit) and return the blast back into the Destroyer. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw (with the exception of Captain America's Shield). *::* Worthiness Enchantment: After Thor disobeyed Odin and nearly caused a war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his powers and placed an enchantment on the hammer Mjølnir. "Who so ever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." This enchantment surrounding Mjølnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. When Thor sacrificed himself to protect Earth from The Destroyer he proved himself worthy to wield Mjølnir once again and gained full use of his powers. Only Thor, Odin, and Vision are known able to wield Mjølnir. Other than that, only Steve Rogers was able to nudge it slightly in his attempt to lift the hammer. Not even the Hulk's incredible strength could lift Mjølnir. Other Equipment *::* 'Armor:'First Set His first set of armor had a collared blue tunic with red piping, and black pants. Over the blue shirt he wore a black vest emblazoned with silver overlay. He wore a bright red cape that connected at the shoulders of his vest. His arms were covered in a form of chain-mail and he wore detailed, black, knee-high boots. *::** Second Set: Thor’s second set of armor worn while fighting in the forest with Captain America and Iron Man. It was sleeveless with a black top covered in silver plates. It has blue pants and black boots. It had red wrist bands covered with silver arm bracers. It also had a bright red cape. During Thor's stay on the Helicarrier he removed portions of his armor such as his cape, larger arm bracers and part of his chest plate, while in the more relaxed setting. While heading into the Battle of New York he re-donned his cape and heavier portions of his armor, adding to it a set of chain-mail sleeves as seen in the first set. *::** Third Set: The Third set was a layered, collared, black vest with gold plates and blue accents worn over a chain-mail shirt. The vest continued into a loincloth which hung over chain-mail and leather pants. The sleeves ended at arm-bracers similar-looking to the vest with a red underside. He wore knee-high brown boots with gold piping. The fifth set also featured a bright red cape that was attached to the vest by two gold disks. Category:Characters Category:Deities